


First Snow

by sunkwans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ENJOY!!!, Fluff, M/M, this is a lame oneshot sorrY, use of the word fuck so teen rating whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkwans/pseuds/sunkwans
Summary: Changbin hadn’t even noticed the snow, accustomed to seeing it after living in South Korea his entire life, and he likely wouldn’t have realized the sky was pissing frozen water on them if Felix wouldn’t have gasped.





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! 
> 
> this is my first fanfic in the skz fandom and uhhhhh changlix is the shit, i love them a whole lot and i plan on writing about them more :')))
> 
> sorry that this is so short, i usually don't like to post stuff under 2k words but writer's block is a bitch and this helped my writer-juices get flowing (ew i can't believe i just spent the time to type that-)
> 
> enjoy <33

When the first snow of the year fell, Changbin had been with Felix. They were on their way to some cafe Felix had heard about, a cafe with “the best hot chocolate in the whole wide fucking world”, and Changbin was beginning to realize he physically couldn’t tell Felix no. There was only a few things that could get Changbin out of his house when the temperature was at single digits or in the _negatives, what the fuck,_ and two of those things were Lee Felix and the promise of something that would make Felix smile that smile he had when something made him happy, the smile that matched the sun and brightened the street an immeasurable amount. The temperature was colder than Changbin’s frozen heart, and Changbin could literally _see_ the breath he wasted telling Felix to slow the hell down, some people didn’t like feeling the moisture in their eyes freeze over like a very small pond.

Changbin hadn’t even noticed the snow, accustomed to seeing it after living in South Korea his entire life, and he likely wouldn’t have realized the sky was pissing frozen water on them if Felix wouldn’t have gasped.

“Binnie!” Changbin didn’t even scold Felix for the lack of honorifics, watching the way Felix’s eyes lit up upon seeing the small flakes falling around them. “It’s snowing! It never snowed back at home,” Felix said with a small pout.

Changbin laughed softly at Felix’s cute excitement. His heart thawed when he was around Felix, as if the boy was some sort of space heater, although Changbin knew it was because Felix was one of the purest things on Earth and Changbin was terribly soft for him. “Yes, that’s expected when you live in satan’s literal asshole.”

“Fuck off,” Felix replied, but there was laughter and his voice and a huge smile plastered onto his face, so there wasn’t much heat behind it.

Changbin looked over at Felix then, and _wow,_ had Felix’s eyes always sparkled with thousands of pretty little stars?

Changbin had been attracted to Felix since they first met- Changbin might not be the most observant person to ever exist, but he had eyes, and with those eyes he recognized that Felix was literally the most beautiful person on Earth- but now, with snowflakes clinging to his long eyelashes and freckles that were plucked straight from the night sky on his rosy cheeks, Felix had never looked so beautiful.

“Is there something on my face?” Felix asked, warm chocolate eyes roaming Changbing’s face and- did Felix just look at Changbin’s lips? Felix’s eyes were gone, moving back to Changbin’s eyes, too quick for Changbin to decide if Felix had looked at his lips.

Changbin shook his head mutely to answer Felix’s question, not even realizing the two of them were stopped on the bustling sidewalk. Changbin couldn’t take his eyes off of Felix, too afraid to miss the way snowflakes landed on his red lips before melting away.

“Changbin-hyung?” Felix’s deep voice sounded strained and nervous

Changbin brought his eyes up to Felix’s, his heart thundering so loud in his chest that he was afraid it would be heard from miles away. “I want to kiss you,” Changbin said, voice softer than the gentle snow.

Felix’s eyes widened and his cheeks reddened and the snow kept falling, landing on Felix’s shoulders and cheeks, decorating his body like ornaments on a Christmas tree.

“I want you to kiss me,” Felix replied, his voice a whisper, as to not break Changbin’s spell.

Changbin reached forward, cupping Felix’s cheeks gently- Felix was still so warm, especially in Changbin’s cold palms- his thumb brushing against those angel kisses on Felix’s tan skin. “Is this ok?”

Felix nodded, closing his eyes, trusting Changbin with his heart and his body and everything in him, knowing Changbin would be kind and gentle, just as he had always been.

Changbin let their lips touch, merely a brush of skin, his heart lodged in his throat and butterflies locked in his stomach. Changbin’s body was pounding like a drum, all of him beating for Felix, Felix, _Felix._

Felix’s lips were soft and a little bit wet and cold because of the melted snow on them, but all Changbin felt was warm. From the tips of his fingers to his toes, Changbin felt a warm heat spread through his body, warmth running through his veins like blood.

Changbin pulled away, his hands still holding Felix’s face, cupping Felix like he was the most precious object on all of Earth- which, according to Changbin, he was.

When their eyes met again, Felix’s were full of feelings, so full of emotions- some Changbin could name, some that he couldn’t, some he was positive could be found written all over his face as clear as day.

“I’ve been wanting you to kiss me since we first met,” Felix admitted shyly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Changbin felt his heart grow in his chest, to an embarrassingly large size, as he replied to Felix with a sly, “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since we first met.”

And Changbin had- it was hard not to want to, seeing as Felix had these perfect pink lips that demanded attention and pretty brown eyes that wandered to Changbin’s lips sometimes, making Changbin’s heart race and his stomach flutter.

“Glad you finally got the balls to do it,” Felix said with a huge smile tugging at his lips. He pulled Changbin’s hands off of his cheeks, intertwining their fingers instead, Felix’s warm hand wrapped around Changbin’s perfectly. “Now come one. The best hot chocolate in the whole wide fucking world awaits.”

Changbin followed like an obedient puppy, his blood thrumming with Felix’s name.

 

Every time it snowed after the first, which was quite a lot, Changbin always saved at least one kiss for Felix, although one kiss always seemed to turn into two, and two into three, until the both of them walked away with swollen red lips and cheeks painted in the same shade of red.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are welcome! <3
> 
> i'm on twitter @hyojxngs :)))


End file.
